Amends
by Mignun
Summary: Post-War. While Dudley's family waits patiently for the Potter clan, Dudley muses to himself how he managed to become on such friendly terms with his old enemy. Fluffy. Slight AU regarding JK's notes.


**Warning:** It's just a tab bit AU, or at least the notes that JK gave to us regarding the relationship between older Dudley and Harry. I believe that both matured to the point where they could be civil to each other, going so far as to meet each other casually and even joke with one another. Maybe I just want to see Dudley in a more mature light, or maybe I'm just insane. Again, this is just pure fluff!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would have Dudley's children be magical. Alas, in JK's mind, Uncle Vernon's blood royally screwed up, so Dudley can't take in that delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Amends<strong>

The slightly overweight man smoothed the top of his navy colored button-up for the umpteenth time that evening. His children – his beautiful children – sat around the kitchen table without a care in the world. His eldest son had his second helping of pasta whilst his sister tried to brush the ratted hair of her Barbie doll. His wife, busy bustling around the large kitchen, looked dangerous with her dark hair flying out from her bun. Dudley could not believe that he managed to have such a wonderful family. His beautiful children, his beautiful wife…Nearly each day he wondered why he deserved such a life.

"You know, honey, I think it's wonderful that you're finally introducing your cousin's children to ours."

Dudley could only smile faintly as his wife pecked him on the cheek. "Well, Harry kept telling me that he was a bit worried about how young Lily was going to react. She's a bit fussy, Regina."

"Ah, well, if she's anything like her mother, she will be."

Compared to what one would normally think, Dudley's wife did not hold an air of annoyance when she told him that. No, Regina Durslely met the witchy family and instantly fell in love with them, much to the chagrin of her father-in-law. Never one to call a person a freak or act ignorant to another individual's lifestyle, the thin framed woman embraced the Potter family with open arms, literally.

_Seven years prior, Harry Potter emerged from the cloth covered threshold and eagerly clasped his cousin on his back. "Congratulations, Dudley! What do you think about being married?"_

_Dudley, who was still in shock that his younger cousin actually came to his wedding, could only reply, "I've only been married for a few hours."_

"_Well, it's a mighty fine experience," Harry replied as he eyed his own fiancée. Ginny sat at one of the lavender colored tables, engrossed in a conversation with a Muggle-woman. Dudley noticed that Harry's fiancée held her bulging stomach, looking down at it ever so often._

"_Might I congratulate you as well? How far along is she?"_

"_Five months."_

_The two former enemies stood in silence as they watched the wedding guests mingle with each other. From afar, Dudley saw Vernon glare at Harry with the upmost contempt as Petunia gave her nephew a forced smile. Ignoring his parents, Dudley turned back to his surprise party guest._

"_Why are you here, Harry?"_

_Harry, not noticing Dudley's questioning tone replied, "You're the one who invited me, Dudders."_

"_No, I meant, why did you come for me?" Dudley asked, ignoring his old nickname. _

"_I didn't feel obligated, if that's what you mean. I wanted to come on my own accord, and, in a sense, to be here for you."_

_Dudley stared at the man with a wide-eyed expression. Did his cousin, who he originally hated with a passion due to his parents' pushing, actually want to be there for him? Surely Potter was just playing a joke to ruse old Dudley on such a beautiful day. _

"_Why would I need you, _Potter_?" Dudley asked with a hint of malice, but soon regretted the feeling of sounded like an old schoolboy. Harry, however, eyed him in amusement._

"_Considering that we have been corresponding since my own war ended, I think our relationship has bumped up to acquaintances then enemies. Tell me something, Dudley. Do you still hate me like you did all of those years ago?"_

"_No," the new husband replied without having to really think. He actually enjoyed the fact that any animosity towards Harry died when he was seventeen. The intense harbored feeling that was released did do a nice one on his conscience. "I never truly hated you, Harry. Upset with you thanks to my own immaturity, yes. Frightened of you once I found out who you truly were, of course! Hating you…no, not really."_

_Harry nodded as he took a sip of his champagne. Dudley watched as his cousin made a face. "You know, Muggle alcohol really doesn't do anything for me anymore. Pumpkin juice with a little spice is much more suitable."_

Even though Dudley never admitted it out loud, and never to his father, he did speak with Harry more over the years. Some days, the two would go to Dudley's favorite coffee shop near his job and discuss Muggle politics or even the weather. On certain occasions, Harry would tell Dudley how his own world was doing. Now that the man who killed Harry's parents was gone, the Ministry needed to round up the last of his followers.

"_Surely it won't be that hard to spot them if you get the Muggle Ministry to help. I recall back when we were thirteen, about your godfather," Dudley suggested, surprised with himself that he could easily discuss magic. _

"_Considering how many there are to find, we truly don't want to worry your world. To be honest, Muggles have enough problems as it is."_

As he glanced at the digital clock on the kitchen wall, Dudley could only wonder what was taking his blasted cousin so long.

"Honey, stop pacing. It's bad for you," Regina commented lowly as seven year old Dustin needed his fingers pried away from the cake. Four year old Deanna hummed to herself as she made her Barbie dance on the table.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering what is taking them so long. They have faster means of travel."

Regina chuckled. "We also have a clock that is five minutes faster than it's supposed to be. Calm down, Dudley, or you're not going to be allowed to have an extra slice of cake."

The doorbell rang and – unable to control himself – Dudley ran to the front door. Throwing it open, he was greeted to his cousin's family. Six year old James stood in the front, his hand still up in the air towards the doorbell. Little Albus hid behind his mother's leg, shaking in fear. Baby Lily was in Harry's arms, her red hair admissible in the darkening light.

"Harry, how are you?"

Dudley let the magical family into his house, ignoring his own children running in to meet their new playmates. James immediately ran over to the strange children while Albus stood firmly behind Ginny.

"Why don't you play with the other kids, Al?" Ginny asked soothingly, watching as Dustin showed James his Muggle toy car. "Deanna is even the same age as you. Maybe she'll show you her toys."

Little Albus totted over to Deanna with a wry expression on his face. Dudley beamed when his only daughter handed her Barbie over to Albus, glad that neither of his children were brought up to be spoiled. Deanna began to explain to Albus how to make the toy dance by bending her jointed legs, even going so far as to do a small twirl herself.

Lily, on the other hand, remained in Harry's arms. To Dudley's surprise, she eyed the other children in mild curiosity.

"Ah, Harry and Ginny. How nice it is to see you," Regina greeted, clasping hands with Harry.

"And to you, Regina. Hopefully you're treating Dudley well."

The rest of the night, Dudley watched the children play together in such harmony. Dustin never cared when James accidentally set off a burst of accidental magic. To Dudley's wonder, his son only asked if James could make it happen again. Neither hate no jealously littered his only son's eyes. Pure excitement danced against the blue coloring soon turned into disappointment when Dustin realized he wasn't magical.

"I'm pretty sure that Grandpa's blood would diminish anything magical, son," Dudley said with sorrow; however, the matured former bully reverted back to his joyful self when Harry suggested that Dustin and Deanna could venture into Diagon Alley, despite being Muggles.

"You could even come too, Diddykins."


End file.
